A Dança, Poison & Ice Arc
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: 'Sinto que estamos presos nesse círculo vicioso pela eternidade.' 'É a dança de Dionísio: o êxtase, a dor, a morte e finalmente nosso renascimento.' Yaoi. Milo x Camus.
1. Negação

**Projeto 30 Cookies do LJ  
Set: **inverno  
**Casal:** Milo x Camus**  
Tema:** #2 carnaval

* * *

**Autora: **Srta Mizuki  
**Beta:** sis Mudoh Belial**  
Fandom: **Saint Seiya**  
Personagens: **Mu, Camus, Milo  
**Censura:** PG**  
Sumário: **Algumas vezes somos bastante cegos.

* * *

**Negação**

* * *

Era uma noite quente, do tipo em que se tornava impossível ficar na cama sem rolar de um lado para o outro, sem dormir. O barulho não ajudava também: havia sons de tambores, flautas, gritos e risadas. Desistindo de vez, vestiu sua túnica e sandálias, pretendendo ver a festa de perto, sem, no entanto, participar. Não passava de uma festa celebrando a colheita, como tantos povos antigos costumavam fazer, a seu modo.

Aquela homenageava Dionísio, pedindo boas colheitas nas vinhas. O santuário todo se preparara por semanas para aquela festa, mobilizando servos e aprendizes, sem despertar a mínima suspeita no mundo moderno ao redor daquela ilha escondida.

Escondeu, por um momento, os olhos com as mãos, as chamas das fogueiras cegavam-no. Quando seus olhos acostumaram, a visão de uma multidão lhe surgiu, os rostos cobertos, pela metade, de máscaras como se participassem de alguma tragédia grega. O barulho era ensurdecedor. Os gregos bebiam em grandes taças de metal, o vinho passava de mão em mão, derrubando-se no chão e nos corpos mal cobertos por túnicas. Sabia que ali não havia limite de idades, vendo vez por outra seus próprios companheiros de armaduras correndo um atrás do outro. Os corpos resvalavam uns nos outros, lascivos. As bocas grudavam uma nas outras, ora na boca de uma serva voluptuosa, ora nos lábios macios de um garoto.

Fascinante de se ver, mas não ousava participar, não sendo de sua cultura e crença aquele festejar. Nem da sua, nem do rapaz da sua idade, sentado na longa escadaria, a poucos metros de si. Os fios lisos e esverdeados cobriam os ombros nus, grudando na pele de alabastro por causa do suor. Podia supor que também estava fora da cama em função do calor e do barulho, mas sabia muito bem que o motivo era diferente, ainda que suspeitasse que o clima abafado lhe fosse ainda mais insuportável. Mas ao contrário dele, podia criar um clima mais fresco.

Oh, mas liberar seu cosmos só o denunciaria ali, não é mesmo?

Com um sorriso no rosto desceu alguns degraus, se aproximando do garoto pálido. Para um cavaleiro, percebeu bastante tarde sua presença, ainda que não emitisse seu cosmos nem fizesse som em suas sandálias de couro macio. Viu os ombros desnudos se sobressaltarem, e o rosto virar para cima, os olhos azuis bem abertos e a boca úmida. Observou os dedos machucados, estivera-os mordendo.

- Mu... – o rapaz disse seu nome, parecendo estar entre alarmado e aliviado.

Sentou-se do seu lado, seus joelhos apenas um palmo de distância. Camus tentou esconder os dedos marcados. Aquilo o divertiu.

- Achei que havia dito que odiava profundamente essas tradições, que eram... como disse mesmo? – fez uma pausa, fingindo estar resgatando algo da memória – Ah, que eram primitivas e totalmente tolas.

Viu-o encolher os ombros e abraçar mais os joelhos, olhando para outro lado e resmungando algo baixinho. Camus havia dito aquilo de forma seca em uma briga com Milo em pleno salão da deusa, no meio de todos, quando o grego lhe convidara a participar. Fora claramente um jeito de magoar o cavaleiro de Escorpião. O motivo, a maioria presente não conseguira imaginar.

- Não me impede de vir aqui e olhar, quando não consigo dormir, impede? – respondeu de forma arrogante que quase fez Mu rir.

- Não, não impede. Eu mesmo não consigo dormir com essa agitação toda.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, observou os olhos de Camus percorrer a arena, parando pra observar impaciente uma pessoa ou outra. Mu tentou acompanhar-lhe, notando que eram sempre rapazes de pele bronzeada e cabelos cacheados. Apoiou os cotovelos no degrau atrás deles, soltando uma risada rouca. Camus lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

- O que?

- Está procurando-o.

- Não, não estou. – respondeu ofendido, então ruborizou – De quem está falando?

- Se quer jogar dessa forma, Camus, tudo bem. – respondeu, suspirando – Milo.

- E daí se eu estiver? – murmurou, ainda com as faces rubras. Era-lhe impossível esconder o embaraço nas faces pálidas – Estou preocupado.

- Por quê? É de Milo que estamos falando. Aquele que não perde uma diversão, que bebe até cair, nos faz ficar irritados, só para rir da nossa cara. – deu de ombros – Ambos sabemos que ele acabará indo até sua moradia, cedo ou tarde.

Olhou-o de esguelha, vendo-o pressionar as unhas na carne dos braços, sem responder-lhe. Mu balançou a cabeça, era tão transparente nesses momentos em que baixava sua guarda, quando envolvia certo cavaleiro grego debochado. Imaginou se aquele idiota não havia percebido ainda, ou se havia, e fazia o que fazia por pura diversão.

- Camus, você está com ciúmes.

O francês virou o rosto para ele de súbito, a boca entreaberta e as sobrancelhas franzidas. Sua expressão era de choque e ultraje. Gaguejou um pouco, abrindo e fechando a boca duas vezes, antes de recuperar o autocontrole e vociferar:

- Está delirando, Mu? E está certo, é de Milo que estamos falando. É o meu amigo, e é homem.

O oriental ergueu uma sobrancelha, tanto ele quanto o outro sabiam que o argumento era furado. Em certos treinamentos os rapazes eram até encorajados a se relacionarem mais intimamente entre si.

- Só quero prevenir de ele vir me infernizar bêbado, arrebentado ou chorando no meio da noite. – resmungou, não parecendo muito convincente.

Suspirou mais uma vez, ficando subitamente irritado com aquela mania de negação do francês. Observou com mais cuidado os participantes da festa, avistando alguém que com certeza era o objeto da conversa. Soltou outra risada, chamando a atenção do cavaleiro ao seu lado.

- Não creio que virá tão cedo assim, Camus. Se depender da morena nos braços dele, isso vai longe.

Camus debruçou-se sobre Mu com rapidez, seguindo seu olhar e franzindo as sobrancelhas assim que seus olhos caíram no mesmo lugar. Sentiu uma centelha de cosmos se manifestar, uma brisa gelada passou por eles. Interessante, Camus podia perder um mínimo de seu controle por algo tão ínfimo como o amigo se engalfinhar com uma serva no meio de uma festa onde se supunha que todos fariam o mesmo.

Mu olhou divertido e recebeu de volta um olhar frio e raivoso. Camus se levantou, empurrando-o rudemente. O oriental xingou-o e se levantou também, sabendo que não passava de uma atitude de moleques, mas não ligava. Pôs as mãos na cintura e ergueu o queixo para o outro.

- Porque não admite de uma vez, Camus?

- Não sei do que diabos está falando! Talvez o calor tenha derretido o seu cérebro, Mu!

Antes que o oriental pudesse revidar, o cavaleiro se virou e começou a subir as escadas com passadas largas, irritado.

- Continuar se enganando só vai te machucar, Camus! – gritou, recebendo de volta um gesto obsceno.

Bufou, ficando entre correr atrás do francês hipócrita e dar-lhe uma sova ou deixar quieto. Optou por voltar a observar a festa. Deparou-se com a figura de Milo, mas desta vez afastava a morena de si, tirando a máscara do rosto, olhando na direção em que Camus seguia. Tinha uma expressão de frustração estampada na cara, puxando os cachos azulados para trás.

- Ou machucar ele. – murmurou para si, balançando a cabeça.

* * *

**Fim**

**24/02/2009  
22hrs:32min**

* * *

**N.A.: **Não, eu não presto.


	2. Just Pretend

**Projeto 30 Cookies do LJ  
Set: **inverno  
**Casal:** Milo x Camus**  
Tema:** #12 gramado

**Autora: **Srta Mizuki  
**Beta:** Mudoh Belial**  
Fandom: **Saint Seiya**  
Personagens: **Camus, Milo  
**Censura:** PG**  
Sumário: **E então, continuaremos fingindo.

* * *

**Just Pretend**

Seu lugar preferido era sombra daquela árvore, sentado sobre o gramado, perto das ruínas de um antigo templo. Lá se podia ver ao longe o mar estender-se no horizonte. E também era lá onde podia se esconder com seus eternos livros debaixo dos braços. Passar horas e horas percorrendo os olhos pelas linhas escritas, até que o sol baixasse e ele percebesse que era hora de voltar para o dormitório dos cavaleiros.

Algumas vezes caía no sono e acordava sobressaltado. Corria, já esperando receber o olhar gelado de seu mestre, com uma punição na ponta da língua. Mas os momentos embaixo daquela árvore eram apenas seus – era onde podia se esconder deles, onde podia fugir dos pensamentos febris, da mágoa e da raiva, e mergulhar a cabeça em alguma história do final do século XIX ou na filosofia de algum autor grego.

Certas vezes aqueles sentimentos dos quais queria fugir não o deixavam. Ele, então, olharia o horizonte fixamente, deixando escorrer as lágrimas que com tanto afinco costumava segurar. Podia ser apenas o garoto raivoso e confuso com o que sentia, e não o cavaleiro de gelo que deveria ser.

Outras vezes aquele de quem mais queria se esconder o encontrava. Milo era seu melhor amigo, e era enervante como sabia de seus passos, de suas manias e também de seus esconderijos.

Camus continuou com o rosto enfiado em sua edição esfarrapada de contos de Oscar Wilde, fingindo não perceber que o outro cavaleiro se aproximava. Apenas ergueu os olhos quando ele o chamou, arrependendo-se instantaneamente. Milo protegia os olhos do sol com uma mão, no rosto o costumeiro sorriso largo que se estendia aos olhos azuis, a brisa que vinha do mar movia os largos e compridos cachos azulados. Usava a roupa de treino, mas sem as proteções. Os músculos se pronunciavam pelo tecido rústico, bem desenvolvidos para um garoto de dezesseis anos. Camus ainda tinha os seus pouco delineados.

Lançou um olhar de enfado para o amigo grego, suspirando enquanto baixava o livro ainda aberto. Milo não se fez de ofendido, ainda com o sorriso estendido, entrando na sombra da vasta copa de árvore.

- Estou de volta, sentiu saudades?

- Saudades? Por quê? – respondeu com o mesmo ar de enfado, voltando a olhar seu livro.

O sorriso de Milo oscilou, voltando para um desconcertado:

- Fiquei uma semana fora com minha mestra, na Ilha de Milos. – explicou.

- Oh, sério? – deu uma pausa e virou a página – Não percebi.

- Camus, como você é cruel! – bufou, se ajoelhando na frente do francês.

- Se você diz... – murmurou, ainda não o encarando.

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Milo o olhava intensamente, esperando que Camus falasse alguma coisa. Mas ele continuava a virar as páginas de seu livro. Sabia que não estava lendo mais nenhuma palavra impressa.

- Está bravo comigo. – Milo concluiu.

- Não, não estou. Porque estaria? – voltou a murmurar em tom contido.

- Eu fui sem avisar, fiquei uma semana fora. – baixou a cabeça de modo a conseguir olhar para o rosto de Camus – Se sentiu sozinho?

Camus ergueu a cabeça, encarando-o irritado. Milo ergueu a sua também, parecendo bastante satisfeito de ter atenção.

- Escuta aqui: Só porque você não consegue ficar um minuto sequer sozinho e sem a atenção de todos, não quer dizer que os outros tenham de ser assim! Eu fico muito bem sozinho, muito obrigado. – voltou a olhar para seu livro – Na verdade, estava apreciando esse momento de solidão, se não se importa. – murmurou.

Ao invés de se mover e ir embora – como Camus tinha esperanças, mas sabia que não ia acontecer – Milo soltou uma risada. Voltou a olhar o grego com irritação. Usualmente deixava-o bravo com suas palavras, mas ele estava bem humorado demais para seu gosto.

- Não precisa mentir, eu sei que sentiu minha falta. – disse, cheio de si – Certo? – com a ponta dos dedos ergueu o queixo do outro, levando um tapa na mão.

- Cretino arrogante. – rosnou.

Aquilo só fez o sorriso de Milo crescer ainda mais. Arrancou o livro de suas mãos e o colocou de lado, ignorando as reclamações do outro. Com agilidade deitou-se na grama, a cabeça acomodando-se sobre as coxas do francês.

- Estou cansado, me deixe dormir um pouco. – simulou um bocejo.

- De jeito nenhum, você é muito pesado! – respondeu entredentes, tentando empurrar os ombros de Milo.

- Estou te fazendo companhia, pode até voltar a ler seu livro. – fez bico e ergueu os olhos para o francês.

- Acho que disse que não preciso de companhia.

Beliscou a bochecha do grego, que soltou um gemido baixo não muito convincente. Encararam-se em silêncio, os olhos azuis e intensos de Milo deixavam-no embaraçado, mesmo assim não desviou o olhar.

- Tem razão, sou muito carente Camus. – pegou a mão de Camus, e a pôs sobre a cabeça – Faz carinho em mim.

- Está brincando! – Camus desviou o olhar, sentindo as faces esquentarem. Esperava que fosse apenas o sol.

- Não, não estou. Vamos, você consegue, é só passar a mão no meu cabelo. – fingiu uma voz manhosa.

- Vai esperando. – resmungou, quando tentou, em vão, soltar o pulso.

Desistiu, deixando sua mão onde estava, olhando para o mar com a cara fechada. Estava consciente demais do peso da cabeça do outro em seu colo. Milo não falou mais, e logo se podia ouvir seu ressonar, baixinho. Camus olhou para baixo, encarando a face tranqüila e bronzeada.

- Vamos, não estou com humor pra isso. – tentou derrotado, sacudindo os ombros de Milo.

Ele apenas mexeu a cabeça, como se ajeitando em um travesseiro. Camus sabia que ele não dormia de verdade, e era do tipo que levava uma brincadeira até o fim. Tirou um cacho de uma das faces do outro – sua mão estava livre agora, mas continuava ali. Antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, seus dedos começaram a deslizar pelos cabelos azulados, sentindo a textura macia.

Escurecia e a luz do sol que se punha os pintou em tons rosados. Seu mestre estaria de volta ao templo e veria que o pupilo ainda não havia chegado. Receberia alguma punição como copiar uma lista de pergaminhos, polir a prataria da casa de Aquário, ou qualquer outra coisa maçante. Tinha de arrancar Milo de lá e ir embora, o grego sabia que tipo de mestre ele tinha. No que estava pensando?

O livro permanecia esquecido do seu lado, as mãos desembaraçavam os fios e mergulhavam nos longos cachos. O dia se encerrava cobrindo o céu com estrelas.

Camus continuou fingindo acreditar que o outro dormia. Milo permaneceu fingindo que não sentia os dedos finos e hesitantes.

Cobriu parte do rosto do grego, não agüentando mais encarar a face bonita e tranqüila. Cobriu seus próprios olhos, humilhado, sentindo as lágrimas querendo vir à tona, as faces quentes.

- Cretino arrogante. – murmurou.

**Fim**

* * *

**01/03/2009  
13hrs:50min (creio)**

**N.A.: **Uia, vocês ainda estão aqui! Mercy, queridos, muito bom voltar com essa recepção!  
Posso fazer reminiscências a fics passadas sim, não liguem.


	3. Trap

**Projeto 30 Cookies do LJ  
Set: **inverno  
**Casal:** Milo x Camus**  
Tema:** #25 palestra

**Autora: **Srta Mizuki  
**Beta:** Mudoh Belial  
**Fandom: **Saint Seiya**  
Personagens: **Camus, Milo  
**Censura:** PG**  
Sumário: "**Algumas vezes se perguntava se Milo fazia de propósito.**"**

* * *

**Trap**

_The one I love is standing near  
The one I love is everywhere  
I can woo you  
I can amuse you  
But there is nothing I can do to make you mine_

Parou à frente da figura que descansava a cabeça na mesa, olhando-o amargurado. Havia passado semanas estudando, preparando seu discurso sobre Platão. E aquela pessoa que havia prometido assisti-lo, encorajá-lo quando confessou ter medo de se apresentar na frente de várias pessoas, havia dormido a palestra inteira.

Camus ergueu o punho, respirando fundo, baixando-o em seguida. Não valia a pena. Sentou-se na carteira ao lado, fazendo um tremendo barulho ao soltar seus livros na mesa. Milo pulou de susto, olhando desorientado para os lados. Os garotos da sala olharam para trás, soltando risadinhas. Camus lançou-lhes um olhar irritado, fazendo-os desviar o olhar deles.

Milo esfregou os olhos, parecendo ainda muito sonolento. Quando fitou Camus, sentado na cadeira ao lado, blasfemou tão alto que percebeu alguns olhares virados para si. Baixou o tom de voz, aproximando a cadeira do francês e sussurrando.

- Oh, desculpe… - começou – Eu juro que tentei ficar acordado, Camus, mas estou muito cansado.

Camus continuou olhando para frente de braços cruzados, trincando seus dentes e decidido a não encará-lo. Milo suspirou e ficou um tanto impaciente:

- Realmente, Camus. Você tinha de discursar sobre filosofia? Tanto assunto interessante para se falar... – parou quando percebeu que o outro não viraria pra ele – Ah, ótimo. Vai mesmo me ignorar? Uma atitude muito adulta essa sua...

- Quieto! – sibilou de volta, podia-se ver sua mandíbula tensa – Quero ouvir a apresentação de Shaka.

O grego o encarou irritado, voltando sua cadeira à posição de antes, cruzando os braços e assistindo o indiano que começava a falar sobre a filosofia budista. Na verdade Camus não estava prestando atenção alguma ao que o outro dizia, focando os olhos em um ponto atrás do loiro. Não podia evitar se sentir ofendido. E pensar que havia se sentido seguro quando pisou no tablado e encontrou o sorriso de Milo, no fundo da sala. O bastardo sabia o quanto era importante para ele. E ainda assim ele dormira logo após cinco minutos.

Olhou-o de esguelha. A cabeça de Milo pendia para frente, os olhos começavam a ficar pesados e sabia que não demoraria muito para debruçar-se na mesa e descansar a cabeça nos braços. Cansado, ele disse. Camus sabia por que estava tão sonolento, não havia dormido a noite inteira. Não por uma razão nobre ou útil, mas porque havia se divertido a noite toda.

Alguns rapazes haviam chamado-o para uma noitada no vilarejo, e Milo não podia recusar um pedido daqueles. O grego como de costume o convidara a acompanhá-lo, mas Camus disse que teria de estudar mais um pouco para sua apresentação. Pode ver no rosto do amigo que se esquecera completamente, sentindo-se magoado no íntimo. Mas mesmo assim ele saiu para a farra.

Camus virou-se para Milo, que já dormia de novo, o rosto virado para si. Relaxou os braços, suavizando a tensão que mantinha na mandíbula. Admirou a expressão tranqüila, o rosto redondo e bronzeado, os lábios entreabertos, que pareciam macios. Não pode deixar de pensar em quantas pessoas aquela boca havia beijado na noite anterior, corando ligeiramente.

Não era justo. Fazê-lo sentir daquela maneira, sorrindo como se não fizesse doer seu peito, tocando-o como se não o fizesse sentir calor. Fazendo-o confiar nele e sentir-se seguro, para depois magoá-lo, para depois agir como se não tivesse feito nada de errado.

Aquela amizade o estava destruindo, desde que percebeu seus sentimentos. Quando percebeu que não ter Milo perto, - o infernizando, puxando-o para lá e para cá, o envergonhando com brincadeiras, - só o deixava mais solitário. Não o admitiria nunca, e não era porque deixaria o ego de Milo ficar maior do que já era. Mas porque era entrar em um terreno perigoso.

Era entrar para perder. Se ele começasse a aceitar seus convites, a ceder a suas brincadeiras, a deixar que os toques se tornassem algo mais... Iria se tornar só mais um e, quando não fosse mais divertido, Milo o descartaria. Não acreditava que poderia suportar aquilo.

E ainda havia seu mestre. Não o decepcionaria mostrando-se ser tão fraco – um cavaleiro de gelo que não resistia a fraquezas tão mundanas.

Totalmente alheio ao que Shaka discursava, Camus deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa. Ficou por um tempo observando-o ressonar baixinho, notando as suaves olheiras debaixo das pálpebras cerradas. Não, não iria mudar. Estava bem do jeito que estavam.

Os cabelos azulados se esparramavam pelos ombros, e Camus não resistiu a erguer o braço e tirar um cacho que caía pela face. Milo respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, fazendo um Camus com o coração aos pulos recolher o braço e voltar a olhar para frente da sala. O grego esfregou o nariz, murmurando algo, antes de se virar para ele e chamá-lo. Quando o francês o ignorou, voltou a aproximar sua cadeira da dele.

- Não acredito que ainda está bravo comigo! – sussurrou.

Camus sabia que se o olhasse agora, seu rosto ficaria vermelho, e provavelmente começaria a discutir com o amigo. Mas foi salvo pela instrutora, uma amazona em seus quarenta anos e que já não usava máscara, cuja função era lecionar os jovens cavaleiros. A mulher mandou-o ficar quieto, não que Milo fosse obedecer alguém. No entanto o grego voltou a afastar a cadeira, olhando Camus de um jeito, que sabia querer dizer que ainda não tinham acabado.

Podia imaginar o que aconteceria: Milo continuaria pedindo desculpas, passaria a mão em sua cabeça, um braço enlaçado na sua cintura. E ficaria assim até que Camus cedesse, e ele sempre cedia, perdoando todas as faltas do grego. Faria com que suas noites continuassem agitadas e cheias de pensamentos, de coisas que nunca iriam acontecer.

Algumas vezes se perguntava se Milo fazia de propósito. Para vê-lo cair. Para se divertir.

_The one I love roosts in the mind  
Can snap this spell  
Or, increase hell  
I can chase you and I can catch you  
But there is nothing I can do to make you mine  
Black cloud, black cloud_

**Fim**

**29/03/2009  
21hrs: 45min**

* * *

**N.A.: **Música "Black Cloud" de Morrissey

Sorry a demora. But real life really sucks at the moment.


	4. No intervalo de um cigarro

**Projeto 30 Cookies do LJ**  
**Set:** inverno  
**Casal:** Milo x Camus  
**Tema:** #4 praia

* * *

**Autora: **Srta Mizuki  
**Beta:** Mudoh Belial**  
Fandom: **Saint Seiya**  
Personagens: **Milo, Shura, Camus  
**Censura:** PG**  
Sumário: **"Certo. Continuem com esse jogo..."

* * *

**No intervalo de um cigarro**

- Me dá um cigarro.

Shura virou-se para o rapaz que apareceu ao seu lado, sem se fazer anunciar antes. Usava roupas de treino e os cabelos se agitavam com o vento que vinha do mar. Num movimento preguiçoso, pegou o maço do bolso da sua camisa. Puxou um cigarro com a boca e em seguida ofereceu o pacote para o garoto mais novo. Milo pegou um e o pôs na boca, aproximando-se de Shura, até que as pontas dos dois cigarros se encostassem. O espanhol acendeu os dois de uma vez.

Milo tragou e soltou a fumaça, indo sentar-se na areia, a alguns passos dele.

Observou as costas do garoto, enquanto este segurava o cigarro entre os dedos, passando a mão na franja e fitando o mar. Não fazia muito que escurecera e estrelas já pontilhavam o céu limpo, sem nuvens. Shura tragou do seu cigarro, antes de falar com o outro:

- Então, qual o motivo da briga dessa vez?

Milo virou-se e ergueu o rosto para o espanhol, que se sentava em uma pedra. Soltou uma risada não muito convincente e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Briga? Que briga? Com quem?

- Quem mais poderia ser? - fez uma pausa para mais um trago - Camus.

O rapaz grego fechou a cara e voltou a olhar para o mar, a mão nervosa corria pelo cabelo volumoso.

- Tão óbvio assim, ahn? - murmurou, pondo o cigarro na boca.

- Se fosse outra pessoa, estaria planejando alguma vingança. Não estaria vadiando por aí com essa cara.

O outro ficou em silêncio. Já havia visto aquela cena antes, qualquer que fosse o motivo das discussões com Camus, ele saía andando pelo Santuário a esmo. Como se para esfriar a cabeça, antes que cometesse alguma besteira. Nada nem ninguém podiam chateá-lo mais. Milo não era de se preocupar demais com os outros, pois devolvia na mesma moeda ou pior.

Milo suspirou e ergueu a mão violentamente, fazendo as cinzas voarem e caírem na areia.

- Porque é tão ruim que eu o convide a vir comigo a uma festa? - soltou, com um tom indignado.

- Talvez porque você continua infernizando-o até que aceite ou exploda. - prontamente respondeu.

O garoto o olhou como se Shura tivesse falado algo absurdo. O rapaz mais velho limitou-se a lhe lançar um olhar de enfado.

- Eu só queria vê-lo se divertir pelo menos uma vez na vida...

- Festa de Dionísio? - Shura perguntou, vendo-o concordar com um movimento de cabeça - Oh, entendo... - disse mais para si mesmo.

- O que? - Milo franziu o cenho.

Então, Milo havia "inocentemente" convidado Camus para a festa de Dionísio. Não podia ser mais óbvio no seu intento. Soltou uma risada, fazendo o outro franzir ainda mais o cenho, olhando-o de esguelha, como se dissesse: "perdeu a cabeça?".

Ignorando sua risada, Milo comentou o quão alterado Camus ficou quando insistiu que deveria ir. Estavam com os demais cavaleiros dourados no salão da deusa, discutindo animados o evento próximo. A inesperada reação do francês fez todos prestarem atenção neles, o que deixou sua pele pálida corar agradavelmente. Mas continuou, tendo que criticar a festa grega que o orgulhava tanto, ofendendo-o.

Se fosse qualquer outro, Milo daria um tapa, ou socaria o pobre coitado até ele voltar atrás no que disse. Shura imaginou que ele havia ouvido tudo em silêncio, mas não sem cerrar os punhos, nem sem esconder a mágoa. Claro que não havia dito nada daquilo para Shura, e nem era preciso para visualizar a cena.

- Porque deixa que ele te trate desse jeito, Milo?

- Como assim? - se fez de desentendido, mas logo suspirou e respondeu: - Porque ele é meu melhor amigo.

- Eu sou seu amigo. No entanto, se eu o destratar, levarei um soco na cara. - parou para tragar do seu cigarro - Não creio que o status de _melhor_ amigo o livraria disso.

- Certo. - respondeu em tom sarcástico - E qual a sua teoria?

- Sejamos sinceros aqui, Milo. – começou, ignorando sua pergunta - Como quer que Camus ache que seu convite é tão inocente como quer aparentar ser?

Shura ergueu uma sobrancelha, vendo Milo passar a língua nos lábios, com uma expressão pensativa.

- Oh, ele não pode ser tão ingênuo! – Shura soltou, com uma risada incrédula.

- Bem, ele pode ser tão ingênuo que você nem acreditaria. – Milo voltou a tragar seu cigarro esquecido momentaneamente, soprando a fumaça na direção do mar.

Não podia crer que Milo acreditasse realmente naquilo!

Podia-se avistá-los estando mais perto um do outro que o normal, seu braço sempre envolvendo a cintura do francês, a mão que se erguia para prender uma mecha de cabelo liso atrás da orelha. Tudo permitido por Camus, como se fossem gestos mais que naturais entre amigos. Ainda havia os olhares e as discussões, o jeito como se machucavam um ao outro.

Impossível que Camus não percebesse aquilo que qualquer um com alguma malícia podia enxergar.

Milo terminou de fumar, apagando a bituca na areia fria. Sob os olhares de Shura, se levantou e espanou sua roupa, virando-se para ir embora.

Chamou-o e Milo voltou, os cabelos se agitavam em volta do rosto bronzeado, com o vento forte vindo do mar. Shura pegou algo do bolso e jogou, o grego pegou no ar. Abriu a mão e viu o que era: uma bala simples de menta.

- Ele não gosta do cheiro de cigarro. – simplesmente disse, puxando outro cigarro do seu maço.

- Não faço a mínima idéia do que está falando. – respondeu com fingida inocência, pondo a bala na boca.

"Certo. Continuem com esse jogo..."

**Fim**

**01/04/2009  
15hrs: 45min**

* * *

**N.A.: **Okay, vai ter uma seqüência sim, mesmo que possa parecer bagunçado.

E seja o que Zeus quiser!


	5. A aposta

**Projeto 30 Cookies do LJ  
Set: **inverno  
**Casal:** Milo x Camus**  
Tema:** #9 competição

* * *

**Autora: **Srta Mizuki  
**Beta:** Mudoh Belial**  
Fandom: **Saint Seiya**  
Personagens: **Milo, Camus  
**Censura:** PG-13**  
Sumário: "**Eu aposto que consigo tirar seu cinto em quinze minutos."

* * *

**A aposta**

- O que eles estão fazendo?

- Eles apostaram.

- E desde quando Camus aposta?

- Desde que Milo o fez apostar.

- Ah.

Milo ouviu esse pequeno interlúdio entre Mu e Shura, lançando um sorriso de escaninho para o rapaz pálido a sua frente. Camus virou os olhos para cima, com cara de quem não queria estar ali. Muitos aprendizes e cavaleiros se espalhavam pelos assentos de pedra da arena, ouvia-se um burburinho das conversas entre os adolescentes.

Era um dia normal de treinos, mas o que estavam prestes a fazer não fazia parte deles. Ou fazia, parcialmente. Não sabia de onde viera a idéia, só que pareceu muito atrativa a Milo naquele momento.

Uma hora atrás faziam os rotineiros exercícios de aquecimento. O sol já estava forte logo de manhã, e os garotos bastante despertos se espalhavam pela arena se exercitando e tagarelando. Milo, Máscara da Morte (Milo achava o título ridículo, mas o italiano achava que assustava) e Shura costumavam contar vantagens, chegando a apostar coisas ridículas. Estavam numa dessas conversas, sobre quem era mais rápido ou esperto, quando Milo fitou Camus. O francês se mantinha um pouco afastado dos demais, alheio às conversas e parecendo distraído, enrolando a gaze nos punhos e braços.

E, interrompendo Shura e Máscara, Milo apontou de repente para Camus, elevando seu tom de voz, fazendo o burburinho diminuir:

- Eu aposto que consigo tirar seu cinto em quinze minutos.

Obviamente que Camus não lhe deu atenção, erguendo uma sobrancelha para ele, olhando para seu próprio cinto de couro e então voltando a prender a gaze bem apertada nos braços. Milo baixou o braço, com uma expressão indignada no rosto e se aproximou do outro. Disse que falava sério e que apostava qualquer coisa.

O francês devolveu dizendo que apostava nada. Teve de apelar, dizendo que o outro estava era com medo de perder, que era covarde, e que sabia muito bem que era bem melhor que ele. Continuou pressionando até que ganhou, como muitas vezes, pelo cansaço.

E assim estavam ambos no meio da arena, com alguns colegas de treino assistindo.

Seria um combate corpo a corpo, com apenas seus punhos e pernas como instrumentos, nenhuma manifestação de cosmos era permitida. Não seria muito inteligente destruir a arena, ou iniciar uma batalha de mil dias em um treino. Apesar de adorar uma aposta e sempre querer ganhar, Milo tinha outro objetivo em mente.

Era uma oportunidade para tocar Camus, mais do que se permitia fazer.

Andavam em círculos encarando um ao outro, esperando quem atacaria primeiro. Milo se antecipou, e parecia que Camus já o esperava, desviando facilmente. Mas o grego não se fez de rogado, avançando mais e mais, até que conseguiu prendê-lo em um abraço por trás. Sua mão passou pelo peito do outro, roçando o dedo no mamilo coberto, seu nariz inspirou o perfume da nuca. Camus ofegou surpreso, enquanto a outra mão partia para o fecho do seu cinto.

O francês o puxou, jogando-o por cima de si. Milo bateu as costas no chão e a poeira levantou. Viu Camus encará-lo muito irritado:

- Lute a sério! - vociferou.

- Mas eu estou sendo sério. - respondeu, rindo.

Camus não avançava muito, como se tivesse medo de se aproximar demais. Milo achou divertido, tinha medo das mãos dele. Havia tempos que esperava aquilo, de ver Camus corar e reagir aos seus avanços. Ainda não estavam onde queria, mas tinha sido bem paciente, coisa que não fazia muito, porque sabia como as coisas funcionavam com o francês.

Bufando de indignação, Camus o empurrou, levando ambos a caírem no chão e ficarem rolando, disputando quem ficaria por cima. O francês conseguiu dominá-lo, segurando seus pulsos acima de sua cabeça e prendendo suas pernas sentando em cima delas. Milo viu o rosto afogueado poucos centímetros acima do seu e riu, sem lutar para se soltar.

Ofegando, o francês passou a língua pelos lábios secos, sem deixar de notar que Milo acompanhou o movimento, encarando-o, e depois sorrindo maliciosamente. Blasfemou baixinho e fitou um ponto acima da cabeça de Milo, respirando fundo. Segundos depois, soltava os pulsos do grego, indo até a cintura tentando desafivelar o cinto deste.

Ainda rindo, Milo levantou-se, pegando os pulsos de Camus e os prendendo atrás das costas. Enterrou o rosto no pescoço longo, para abafar as risadas que o sacudiam todo. Podia sentir a irritação do outro aumentar. Camus tentou se soltar, remexendo-se impaciente, sentado no colo do grego. Milo reagiu ao movimento, soltando um gemido baixo que só Camus ouviu.

Pode imaginar o quanto aquilo perturbou Camus, que o xingou e enterrou os dentes no seu ombro.

Milo soltou um berro um tanto quanto exagerado, fazendo muitos que continuavam alheios a virarem suas atenções para os dois. Camus conseguiu se soltar e levantou-se, recuando a bons passos de distância. O grego ergueu-se esfregando o ombro dolorido, blasfemando ruidosamente. Mas dessa vez Camus não lhe deu chance, partindo pra cima, muito nervoso, com socos e chutes.

O grego bloqueava todos, algumas vezes desviando, mas sem perder seu foco. Então Camus conseguiu acertar um soco em cheio no estômago do outro, fazendo-o voar alguns passos, arrastando os pés no chão poeirento. Camus ficou estático ainda com o punho fechado, olhando sem acreditar e entender. O público ficou em silêncio, vendo Milo ajoelhado e de cabeça baixa, parecendo segurar alguma coisa.

Fazendo um suspense, Milo permaneceu assim por um minuto inteiro, quando, então, ergueu o punho, segurando um cinto gasto de couro. Os adolescentes gritaram, assobiaram e bateram palmas. O alvoroço logo foi abafado por um cavaleiro de prata bem mais velho que os mandou voltar aos treinos.

Milo continuou fazendo reverências, mandando beijinhos, dando tchauzinhos, no seu jeito irreverente de ser. Um grupo de aprendizes a cavaleiros de ouro se aproximaram, entre eles Mu, que parou cruzando os braços na sua frente, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Muito bem, Milo. O que você apostou?

- Qualquer coisa. – o grego ergueu o queixo.

- E...? – disse Mu em expectativa, vendo Camus se aproximar com cara de que poderia exterminar alguém.

- E Camus vai ter de preparar o jantar pra mim. – disse orgulhoso de sua escolha.

Mu exclamou indignado, dizendo que era um completo desperdício.

- Achei que Camus não soubesse fritar nem um ovo. – Aioria se meteu na conversa.

- Se acabar envenenado depois não me culpe. – murmurou Camus, arrancando seu cinto da mão de Milo.

**Fim**

**07/04/2009  
15 hrs: 20 min**

* * *

**N.A.: **Um tanto quanto confusa essa série de fics, não? Sorry...  
Estou escrevendo o que me vai à cabeça e postando direto. XD


	6. Bon Apetit

**Projeto 30 Cookies do LJ  
Set: **inverno  
**Casal:** Milo x Camus**  
Tema:** 18# Legumes

* * *

**Autora: **Srta Mizuki  
**Beta:** Mudoh Belial**  
Fandom: **Saint Seiya**  
Personagens: **Milo, Camus  
**Censura:** PG**  
Sumário: **"Milo realmente achou que seria uma boa idéia"

* * *

**Bon Apetit**

Como na aposta, Milo realmente achou que seria uma boa idéia. Mas vendo-o se atrapalhar ruidosamente com as panelas e caçarolas, começava a achar que talvez não fosse tão boa assim.

Tivera ilusões de romantismo, imaginando Camus cozinhando especialmente para ele. Ia tudo por água abaixo, ante os olhares irritados das servas, as verdadeiras donas daquela cozinha e daqueles instrumentos. E tudo por um arroz à grega.

Não que ele fosse de todo um desastre, a carne no forno parecia ter um aspecto muito bom. Mas estava se convencendo de que era a única coisa que ele e aquele mestre preparavam nas terras geladas da Sibéria.

Milo se remexia no banco, se segurando muito para não levantar e tirar as coisas da mão de Camus, preparando ele mesmo a comida. Ao invés disso, se limitou a falar o que deveria fazer e dar-lhe advertências, deixando Camus irritado e mais estimulado a lhe ignorar.

O francês pegou uma cenoura e colocou-a na tábua de madeira, olhou para o legume como se fosse um alienígena. Puxou a faca grande e afiadíssima, e Milo segurou a respiração, em expectativa. Pulou da cadeira quando Camus desceu a faca com uma pancada na cenoura, e continuou dando pancadas nela. O grego imaginou que ele queria picá-la.

- Hum, Camus... – começou, se levantando da cadeira – eu acho que se você segurasse...

- Cala a boca e senta! – Camus vociferou, apontando a faca para ele – Você pediu por um jantar. É um jantar que vai ter.

Milo voltou a sentar-se. Naquele momento Camus podia ser uma ameaça, desajeitado com aquela faca.

Quando terminou com a cenoura, – sem dúvida estava bem picada, mas metade dela tinha caído no chão durante o assalto – Camus puxou um pimentão. Olhou de esguelha para o grego, trocou o peso de um pé para o outro, como se pensasse em algo. Por fim segurou o legume por uma ponta, enquanto começava a cortar pela outra.

_Ah, muito melhor_. Milo relaxou. Com menos violência, e o pimentão não ia sair aos pedaços pela cozinha. No entanto, Camus ficou impaciente, cortando o legume de qualquer jeito, e tudo pareceu acontecer como uma avalanche.

Camus cortou o dedo, como era de se esperar, levando-o a boca em reflexo. Milo também se levantou alarmado por reflexo, se aproximando. E o francês levantou a faca na sua direção, algo que já estava virando reflexo.

Então ambos perceberam um cheiro de queimado, vindo das panelas, e correram para lá. Camus tampou a panela do arroz, enquanto Milo desligava o fogo, ventilando a fumaça com as mãos. Alguns segundos se passaram, até que o francês abrisse a tampa e visse o conteúdo. Blasfemou uma série de palavrões em sua língua natal e encarou Milo.

- Admita, você fez isso pra me humilhar.

- Não! – Milo ergueu as mãos, atento a faca que continuava na mão – Como pode achar isso de mim?

- Eu sou um fracasso... – disse, fitando o arroz queimado.

- Não é. Você tentou com afinco, isso que importa. – e com cuidado tirou a faca da mão do outro – Veja. – abriu o forno e tirou a carne de dentro, com a crosta tostada – isso parece estar bem delicioso.

Nesse momento, a dona da cozinha apareceu. Era roliça, usava um avental sujo e tinha as mangas puxadas até os cotovelos. Apoiou os punhos nos quadris largos e, não importava o quão poderosos eram os garotos, a mulher metia medo.

Foram expulsos da cozinha, ameaçados com uma caçarola. Viram-se do lado de fora, com uma travessa de carne. Andaram até o Templo de Escorpião, sentando no chão de mármore e serviram vinho em copos rudes de cerâmica. Cortaram a carne e comeram-na com as mãos.

Um jantar longe de ser romântico, sem velas acesas, mesa com toalha de linho, taças, talheres e pratos.

Milo roubou o pedaço de carne dos dedos de Camus, lambendo os dedos longos. O francês chutou-o, e ele riu.

Talvez aquele jantar tivesse sido uma boa idéia, afinal.

**Fim**

**07/04/2009  
16hrs: 35min**

* * *

**N.A.: **Pinguins e cozinha não se combinam... Ao menos, essa pingüim não!  
Essa tabela de palavras ta me fazendo escrever fics sem pé nem cabeça, arre...


End file.
